There has long existed a need for a coolant removal and replacement system which is multi-functional and provides prompt, efficient extraction of coolant and the insertion of new coolant in a vehicle engine system.
That is, there has existed a need for such a system which can accommodate the relatively simple function of extracting old coolant and the insertion of new coolant without requiring any coolant service apparatus which requires multiple tubes and other complications.
The present invention provides a single tube system preferably utilized with a multi-gallon portable container which enables the utilization of multiple types of coolant by simply replacing one container with another.
Prior art methods for removal and replacement of coolant have typically involved a cone-shaped adapter inserted in the vehicle radiator service opening, which arrangement does not allow the escape of air trapped in the coolant system, particularly when partial vacuum is employed to draw the coolant into the system. Radiator hoses must be disconnected and the adapter connected into the radiator hose. A problem presented is that many radiator hoses are not sufficiently rigid and therefore partially collapse upon the introduction of a partial vacuum into the system. Thus, only a part of the coolant is removable without substantial additional procedures and effort. Coolant must be removed from the engine by other means and air must be allowed to enter the system to enable a radiator hose to regain its uncollapsed condition. Coolant must then be installed and a new partial vacuum drawn on the system. Such procedures are time-consuming and can result in old coolant remaining in the engine system, with resultant incomplete fill and replacement of less than a full supply of coolant.
The present invention utilizes an adapter for vehicle radiator service openings so that coolant can be readily removed from the coolant system by partial vacuum which is provided by a service pump or preferably by a venturi. A limited introduction of atmospheric pressure greatly enhances the passage of coolant from a container into an engine system, without disconnecting or reconnecting any hose or conduit.
The apparatus according to the invention may utilize other liquids and coolants, such as cleaning solution or anti-freeze.
The system of the invention virtually insures against liquid spilling, which is relatively important in view of environmental regulations relative to the disposing of certain substances, such as antifreeze.
The invention is preferably utilized with a console whereon are mounted or attached components according to the invention, these including old and new coolant containers, conduits interconnecting an engine interior with an old coolant container, a portable new coolant container and conduit for insertion of new coolant into an engine by only atmospheric pressure. Means are provided for application of partial vacuum to an old coolant container to draw coolant from the engine to the container, and means are provided for application of atmospheric pressure to a new coolant container to urge the coolant into the engine.